How Time Fly's
by JoriForever
Summary: Its Been Nearly 5 Years Since The Gang Graduated from Hollywood Arts. Everyone Had Left Happy. All But Two Very Important People. The High School Reunion Was Coming up in a Few Days. And Sikowitz Had Decided To Do Something….Special.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I Decided to Start this Story Early! Hope you Like It as Much as i Do! Reviews Much appreciated!**

**+I Made a Facebook Page Today: VicJORIous Go Like it Just Copy the link from here and type it into the Search Bar! We Can Discuss about Fanfics,and Jori and More! :)**

**Disclaimers Note:I Do Not own Victorious Or Its Characters Though i wish i did! :( **

It Had Been Nearly 5 Years since Everyone Had Graduated From Hollywood Arts High School. Everyone Left The School Happy. Everyone Left With The Person they Dreamed Of Spending the Rest Of their Life's with. Beck and Trina. Robbie and Cat. Andre and Kirsty. That Was Everyone. Except Tori Vega And Jade West.

Jade West Had Left The School as Her Grumpy, angry, usual Self. But This Time She Felt Different. Sort of…Sad. She Stood Outside in the Car Park Watching as Students Left. Happy Students. Of Which She had Spent all Of her Years With at Hollywood Arts. She Watched as She Saw Her Closest Friends Leave in their Happy Couples. The People They all Longed To Be With. Jade Watched as The Person she had Longed to Be With For So Long Flounced off Towards Her Car. But Then She Stopped. Her Head Looked Round at Jade and They had made Eye Contact. She Walked over and Stood Just a Few Centimeters Away From Jade. She Looked her In The Eyes and Before Jade Could Say Anything Tori Put her Arms Round her and Mumbled 'Im Gonna Miss You Jade.'

Then She Pulled away. Walked Towards Her Car. Got in it and Drove away. Jade Stared after the Car And Whispered 'Im Gonna Miss you Too Tori. Im Gonna Miss You Too..'

That Was The Last Time That Tori Vega had Ever Spoken or Touched Jade West.

Tori Vega Left the School As _Her_ Happy,Cheery,Usual Self. But this Time She Also Felt Different. She felt Kind of…Sad. She Had Stood By Her Locker, Gathering all Her Things Before Saying Goodbye To Hollywood arts One Last Time. It Was Only 3 Years Since She Had Joined the School And She Had To Leave Already. Trina Had Been Held Back a Year Which Tori Wasn't Surprised at But if Trina Hadn't Of Been, She Wouldn't of Got With Beck. Tori Had Sighed as She Thought about all Her Friends And The 'Loves of Their Lives'. She Wished that The 'Love of Her Life' Could Be Hers. She Shut the Locker door and Turned the Lights off One Last time and Headed out of the Door To The Parking lot. She Flounced over to Her Car But Before she Got in she Looked back at the School and Saw Jade Stood there Watching Her. Tori Felt that She had To Do it. She Had then Walked over to the Goth Girl, And Put her Arms around her And Mumbled 'Im Gonna Miss you Jade' Into her Neck.

Then Tori Pulled away, She Felt Tears Stinging in her eyes So She Got in her Car And Drove away. She Felt that She Could Never Face Jade Again. Ever. Not that they Would Be Seeing Each other Anymore.

And That Was The Last time That Tori Vega had Ever Spoken or Touched Jade West.

Perhaps That Was Why Miss Vega and Miss West Were Sat in a Bar. Wishing that They Could of Told Each other How They Felt All Those Years Ago. They Knew they Would Be Seeing Each other in a Matter of Days At The High School Reunion But Neither Girl Wanted to Go.

Every Single day Since the Day They Left Each one Had Searched Up The Other to See what Was Happening in their Life. Tori Had Become a Famous Singer And Jade Became a Very Famous Actor. They Also Searched up the Others Too.

Mrs Trina Oliver Had Become a Singer/Song Writer And She Was Actually Quite Good at it (Surprisingly) And Her Husband Mr Beck Oliver Had Also Become a Famous Actor/Script Writer. Cat Valentine Had Become a Most Famous Actor, Singer and Dancer And Her Boyfriend of Nearly 5 Years Robbie Shapiro Had Become a Ventriloquist. A Very, Very Famous Ventriloquist. The Best in the World In Last But Not Least Andre Harris Had Became a Singer/Song Writer. All Still Acted of Course, Some had Starred in a Few Films here and There But Nothing Too Big.

Little Did Jade and Tori Know That Tonight they Were Sat In the Same Room.

Doing The Same Thing. Thinking about One another. Earlier That Day they Had Each got an Invitation To the reunion. They Pinned it on the fridge in each of Their Apartments.

Little Did Tori and Jade Know They Lived in the Same celebrity Apartment Building.

They Had Never Seen Each other In The Building Though. Never. Tori had Sometimes Heard Screams From the Apartment upstairs from Several Horror Movies, Which had always Made her Think Of Jade But she Didn't think Nothing else Of it. Jade Had Many times Heard Several times Of The Famous Singer in apartment 23 (The One Below Hers) Which Made Her think of Tori But She didn't think Anything Else of it.

Jade And Tori Both Decided to Leave in their Own Time. Jade Left First And Tori Left a Few Minutes Later. They Both Trekked home as they were both Drunk, Not Seeing anything of the Other. When They Both Reached the Apartment Block They Both Staggered into a Lift.

Little Did Jade and Tori Know They Were Sharing a Lift.

They were Both Too Drunk to Realise So. Both Jade and Tori Thought that It was a Figurement of their Imagination. The Lift Stopped on Floor E And The Latina Girl Got out And Fled to Her Got in and Laid on her Bed and Gradually Fell asleep.

After the Girl That Jade Had Shared a Lift with Got Out, The Lift Flew Up To Jade's Floor and She Stumbled out and Back to Her Own Jumped on her Own Bed Once inside and Also Fell Asleep.

Each Girl Dreamed of the Other. How Many Things the Could Of Done Together In the Time of 5 Years. How Admitting that They Loved One another Would of Gone. They Both Dreamed of the Same Thing. At the Same time. Everything Seemed So Real….

One Girl Woke. Jade. She Woke up and Rolled over to Look at Her Alarm Clock. The Clock Read 2:25 In the Morning. Jade Sighed,Rolled over and Without Realising She Rolled So Far She Fell Off The Bed. She Laid on the Floor For a few Minutes Before Sighing and Pulling herself Off of the Floor. She Made her Way over out onto her Balcony, She Sat There Looking Up At The Stars that Were Scattered Across the Sky, Thinking About Everything. Everything But Tori.

Then it all Came Flooding Back to her. She Couldn't Help it. She Ran To Her Bathroom, Grabbed Her Razor Went back out onto the Balcony and Cut Herself with it. Right On Her Wrist. She then Dropped the Weapon. It Covered in blood. Blood Oozed out of The Cut and Jade Sat There Feeling It Drip Down her hand onto the Balcony Floor. The Blood then Ran. It Ran to the Edge of the Balcony and Dripped onto the Slightly Bigger Balcony Below. Jade Realized what she was Doing to herself and Stood up, She Kicked the Chair that She was Sat on and Ran Inside. Grabbed something to Try Stop the Bleeding, And Slammed out of the Door, Running To The Lift and To The Hospital.

At The Slam of the Door Above The Latina Slowly Woke up. She Wondered what was Going on Upstairs. By Now it Was Hauled herself out of Bed and She Did What She always Did When She Woke up, Went out onto her Balcony. It was Dark So Before she Went out of the Door She Switched the Balcony Light on And Wandered out. Then She saw a Pool Of Blood On The Floor. She Was Thinking where it Could Come From, Then She saw Blood Dripping Down from The Balcony Above. She Didn't Know Who Lived up There But She was Going to Go Up And See What Had Happened.

Tori Ran Out of Her Apartment And Stood Looking at The Lift and The Stairs, Not Knowing Which One To Take. She Took the Stairs Deciding They Would Be Quicker, She Hurried up them, Stepping Two Steps By Two. She Remembered That The Apartment Exactly One Floor above Hers Would Be Apartment Reached the Top Of the Stairs and Slowly Took Steps along the Corridor, Looking for Apartment was Exactly In The Middle.

She Lightly Knocked On The Door and Waited. No Answer. She Knocked again But a Little Harder This Time, And The Door Slowly Creaked Open.

"That's Funny, Its Not Locked?"

Tori Hesitated Whether To Go In Or Not. She Turned To Walk Back along the Corridor and Back Down the Stairs, But Eventually Curiosity got the Better of Her and She Turned Back around, Gently Pushed the Door Open a Little Tiny Bit more So She Could Squeeze Through. She Took Small Steps into the Room and Looked Around.

"This Person Sure does like Black…Reminds me Of Jade."

Then She Looked on the Cabinet. There was a Satchet of Blood.

"That's…Funny.."

Tori Began Talking to Herself, Just Like She Did 5 Years ago. She Hasn't Changed at All. Not One Bit. She Remembered What She Came here to Do and Cautiously Walked across the Room,She Headed out onto the Small Balcony and Looked on the Floor,There was an Even Bigger Pool of Blood then On Her Balcony. Then she Noticed that On The Floor behind a Tipped up Chair There was a Razor. And it was Covered In Blood.

So Whoever Did this,Did it On Purpose! Tori Frantically Ran Out Of the Apartment Closing the Door Slowly After her and Ran Back to Her Own Apartment. It was Now 3:13 and Tori Decided that She Would try and Sleep. She Would Go And See if the Person Who Lived in apartment 33 Was in tommorow. She Hopped into bed. She Tossed and Turned For Several Minutes Before Falling Back into a Deep Deep Sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Im Back! Hope you Enjoy this Chapter! Its when Tori and Jade Begin to interact But dont even Know it! :) Reviews are most appreciated,I Like reading Reviews ;) **

**Did You Guys See the worst Couple!? I Began to cry so hard! Im That Weird! And I Was Fangirling when Jade walked out the door and Tori Looked at the door Like she wanted to go after Her! I was Like "MY JORI FEELS ARE TINGLING!" Am i the only one? Yeah,Probably.**

**Disclaimers Note:Would They Really trust a 13 year old Girl with a Tv Show? Didnt think so.. If they Did i would Have a Jori Kiss.**

Jade Sat in the Hospital Room, Waiting for the Nurse to Come Back With Stitches. Jade Hated Hospitals. The Last time She Came to a Hospital Because of Robbie's Stupid puppet or When Tori Had to Give Blood to that Stupid idiot Robbie. Jade Couldn't Remember,But She Still Had a Bag of Tori's Blood in her Apartment from when she took it from the hospital. She had Kept it… The Nurse Came Back.

"Now Just Hold Still Jade, This Might Hurt a Little."

Jade Sat and Gritted her Teeth While the Nurse Began to put the Stitches in, The Nurses Name was Holly. That Was Tori's Mom's Name. Come to Think of It,It did Now Look like Tori's Mom.

"You've Grown Quite a lot Jade.I Hear that Your Now a Famous Actress?"

The Nurse 'Holly' Spoke to Jade While Still Stitching her Wrist. She Still Hadn't asked How Jade Had Done it But She was Kind old Tori's Mom. She'd Ask Sometime.

"Yeah.."

"I Remember When Tori Used to Come Home and Cry Because of all The Things you Did to Her."

Wait. I Made Tori Cry? Those Were Jade's Thoughts. And Before she Could Stop Herself She said Them Outloud.

"I-I Made Tori cry?"

Holly Nodded. She Was Still Taking care Of Jade's Stitches and Hadnt Even Looked up at The Still Now Goth Girl Since they Started this Conversation.

"Uh Huh, Several Times."

"Oh.."

"Have You Heard anything Of Tori at all?"

"Nope. Nothing. Not Since we Left School on that Last Day. I Don't Even know where She Lives Anymore."

"Ah. There's a Reunion At Hollywood Arts In 2 Days. Are You Going to Go?"

" Ouch." Jade Flinched as Tori's Mom Pulled The Stitch Tight.

"Maybe."

"It'll Be good for you."

Jade Looked at The Kindly Nurse Who was also Tori's Mom. She Didn't Know What She Meant by 'it'll Be Good For you'. Jade Hadn't Been Out of her Apartment For a Month, Last Night was The First Time she Went out. Maybe Now she was Famous Everyone Knew That Too?

"Jade… Your Name Has Been Mentioned in the Newspapers For Weeks Now. All your Fans Are Worried about you."

"Oh." Jade Paused for a Few Seconds Before Asking "Can I Leave Yet?"

By Now it was 5:03. Jade Had Been at the Hospital For Nearly 1 and a Half Hours.

"Not Just Yet. I Need to know How You Did this"

"Why?"

"I Wouldn't Normally ask you Jadelyn But its Hospital Rules,So Please Tell me how you Cut your Arm. Yo-You Did it on purpose…Didn't you?"

Jade Looked back into the Chocolate Brown Eyes that Stared at Her, With Care in their Deep brown Eyes,That's Where Tori Must of got her Own Beautiful eyes from Jade Thought.

"So What if I did? And Don't Call Me Jadelyn!"

"So You Did do it on Purpose?"

"Yes! Please Can I Just Leave now!?" Jade Stood up ready to leave and Tori's Mom Looked up with her, With Concern still in those Deep brown Eyes.

Holly Sighed.

"Have you got anymore Films to Do Jade?"

Jade Nodded "Gotta go somewhere about one on Monday."

"Oh. You have fun"

"Thanks Mrs Vega. Can I Maybe Leave Now?"

Jade headed towards the curtains Turning back to Say bye to Miss Vega Before she Left. Jade Made her way Down the Twisty Hospital Corridors and headed out the Exit.

Tori Woke With a Start. She Had a Bad Dream. She Sat Up and Ran her fingers lightly through her hair for a few minutes before she glanced over at her clock and Seeing the Time. It was only 5:31 So Tori Decided to lay back down until 6 o clock dawned.

She Laid her head back down on the pillow before reaching over onto her cabinet and grabbing her new Exclusive Pearphone and checking the Screen.

It Read: _3 New Messages._ Tori Pressed onto her Inbox and Saw that the Messages were From Trina, Her Mom and Gary (Her Management Mentor)

Tori Clicked onto Trina's Message First, It was Unlike her sister to be up this early, Maybe Beck had Woken her for a Job or Something, The Message Read: _Hey tori u going to that reunion thingy on Friday? If u do im sure that u will look amazing but i will look way Prettier! Love Trina xx _

Tori Shook her Head at Her Sisters Vain-ness. After all That's What Trina used to be well Know for Back at Hollywood Arts.

She Tapped back into the Reply Bar: _Hi Trina, I don't know yet,im not really sure if I want to go to be honest :/ I'll think about it. Hows Beck? Love Tori x_

Next She Read Gary's Message:_ Tori! You have an Important meeting to Attend on Monday, Something to do with some Movie? And at a Place called Nozu? It hasn't got anything to do with me I Just got the Call this Morning. Gary_

Tori Looked down at her phone for a few moments with a very confused look on her face, No one had Said anything about a Movie Before Today, Well at least she hadn't heard anything about it.

The Last Message was From Her Mom, She read it once then read it over and over again._ Hey Honey I just thought that I Should let you know, This morning I had an old friend of yours, Jade in the Hospital with a Very deep cut on her arm,She had to Have Stitches. Love Mom xxx_

Just as She was about to text her Mom back Tori heard the Door slam above her,The Person Must Be back she Thought.

Both Girls Sighed, Neither one of them wanted to go to the reunion on Friday, But they guessed they had to, After all everyone else was Going…

Jade walked out onto her balcony,Tori walked out onto hers. They both Looked out across Hollywood and Began thinking of where and What one another was doing at this moment in time.

Little Did they Know, They Were in the same Place Doing the Same thing, At the same Time.

Tori walked inside and Got Dressed. She Sat back on her Bed, Now fully clothed. Her Head was Spinning, Wondering weather or not she should go upstairs to the apartment above. Before she could stop herself Tori Had wandered out of the door and was Heading along the corridor to the Stairs.

Jade Finally Glance down to the Blood Splattered balcony Floor, She Stumbled inside and Grabbed a cloth and began Scrubbing the Blood Stained floor. She was Still in Yesterday's Clothes and Had already Decided that she would Get Changed after she had Finished Cleaning.

Wondering what she could possibly be letting herself in for on Monday And Even Considering weather To Not turn Up at all, However it might be fun. She was Lost in a Wave of her thoughts. That was Until a Knock at her Door Made her Awaken from them.

She Got up off of her position on the balcony floor and headed towards the Front Door. She Reached it just when another Knock came, This Rather Annoyed her and She Shouted to them With out actually Opening the Door.

"IM NOT IN GO AWAY!"

"Oh Come on, you think im that Stupid!"

"Yes,Now Go!"

Tori Thought How Rude this Person was and also how angry and Pissed off they Sounded.

"No."

This Made Jade become really agitated.

"You Have No Business here. If you don't leave I'll…I'll Use my Scissors on You!"

Yes, Jade still Owned several Pairs of .

"I Do To!"

"OH?"

"Last Night Some Blood Dripped down from your Balcony onto mine."

"Oh…"

Jade Slightly began to calm Down, She Still wasn't Going to open the door Though. She Never opened the door when anyone Knocked.

"I-I Was Just Wondering if Everything's okay.. Any Problems With Boyfriends?" And Under her Breath Tori Muttered the Words 'Or Even Girlfriends..'

"Everything's Fine." Jade Slumped her Back against the door on the Inside, Tori Gradually did the Same on the Outside. They Didn't even know they were Talking to Each other. Maybe they Never would.

"Are You Sure?"

"Yeah, Im Sure. Now You Can Go On Back to your Prissy Perfect life of being a Whatever you are."

"Singer and Actress. And My Life isn't '_Prissy Perfect'_ Actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… I used to like this…Person Several Years ago And…I Still like them.."

This Interested Jade. A lot. It Sounded a lot like how She was Feeling right Now!

"That's Similar to My Own Problem.."

"Looks Like We're Not that Different after all!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! Ive been veeerryy busy! Hope you like this Chapter! :) Reviews most appreciated! :)**

Both Tori and Jade Sat Talking to Each other For Hours. Neither Girl Knew the Others Identity But they Felt they Knew Each other Through and Through already. Little Did Jade and Tori Know, They Actually Did.

"Well,Ive Had Fun Talking to you"

"Yeah. Me Too. Its Funny To think that Just Under 3 Hours ago I was Going to attack you with My Scissors"

Both Girls Laughed Then Tori Suddenly Stopped when She Realised.

"I-I Used to Know a Girl Who Loved Scissors.."

"Funny. I Used to Know a Girl Who Sounds Exactly Like You"

"Just, Don't Cut yourself again Okay?"

"Whatever."

"Promise Me!"

"I Don't Make Promises!"

"Now you really Sound Like the Girl I used to Know"

"Whatever!"

It Was Now 9:47. Tori Shook her Head But smile Still. The Anonymous Girl Really did Sound a lot Jade, So Much that it was Unreal! Tori Stood up Ready To Leave.

"So I'll See you then?"

"Yeah."

"Bye"

"See You."

Tori Walked down the Corridor and Down the Stairs, She Went Back into her apartment, sat at her Computer chair by her Desk and Turned on the Computer.

Whilst Tori Sat Waiting for it to Fully To Turn on, She Checked her Pearphone, On the Screen a New Message Flashed and the Screen Read _2 New Messages_, The First Message was From Trina and it read:_Plz come to the reunion tori!? It'll Be so Much Fun! You Can catch up with everyone!& Becks fine thanx Trina x_

Tori Didn't Text Her older sister Back, She Would Just Go to the Reunion Anyway and if it turned out to be horrible and embarrassing She Would Just come back and Sulk in her Apartment.

The Next Was From an unknown Number:_Hey Tori! Guess who it is!? Its me Cat! I Havent spoken to you in ages! :'( I Miss you so Much! L Hey Look, a Smiley Face! J Are you Going to the reunion on Friday? Please Come! I Want to see you! Lots of Love Cat xxxxx_

Tori Smiled, The Ditzy Red head hadn't Changed much at all,The Last Time that She and Tori had spoken at all Was When they Had met 3 Months After Graduation and that was a Very Long time ago!

She Tapped back into her Phone: _Hi Cat! J I Know, I Miss you so Much Too! And im Not really sure if I want to Go To the Reunion, Im Sure it Will Be Fun But im still not Sure if I want to :/ Love Tori xx_

Tori Threw her Phone Lightly onto the bed behind her before turning to face the Computer Screen

Jade Was Still Sitting on the Floor, Still Slumped against her Door. She Hadn't Left the Position She was in Since the other girl had Left. She was Lightly Biting on her Fingers. Jade was Thinking about how much the Other girl Sounded like Tori And Even Imagined that She really was Tori.

The Time Flew By That Day. Each Girl Went out and Did Different things. Jade Went Out to Star Bucks and Met Loads of her Fans,Tori Went Out Shopping to the mall and Met loads of _her_ Fans too.

Jade Finished off her Coffee after Signing Tons of autographs For Fans Most Recognized her From _Moonlight Magic_ But Some had just Heard of her from a Friend. Jade Abandoned the Now Empty Coffee cup on the Table And Walked out of the Door. When She Left the Coffee Shop, She Went To The One Place her Mind was Telling her Too. The Bar From Last night…

She Hopped in her Car and Hurriedly started it, Driving in the Direction of the Bar, She Wondered Why She was going there, Why She was Doing this.

It Took Jade Around 20 Minutes to arrive at the bar, as Soon as she did she walked in and Got a Drink. Jade took a Seat at a table by herself and looked around. She saw People, Lots of People. Men Leering over girls, Boys Trying to get in with Girls they Had no Chance with what so Ever.

Once Every So Often, Boys Came up To Her, Saw that She was the girl who starred in the _Moonlight Magic_ Movie and always Tried to flirt with her to 'Get Some' but she always Told them to Get Lost. Jade Drank One drink after another. She was Going to get wasted. It didn't Matter Anymore.

Then She had Finally had Enough, Jade Dragged herself up and off of the table and Stumbled out the door, She Decided to walk Home because she was Drunk So She began To Stagger down the Street

Tori was Laid on her stomach on her bed, Reading a Magazine. She had her radio on and was Listening to the Music Channel. It was In the Middle of the Adverts and Suddenly a News Flash Came on. The Reporter spoke and Said:_ 'Breaking News Has Come this Evening, Jade West, One of the Stars of Moonlight Magic, was Seen Getting Drunk and in a Very Miserable state By Many Eye Witnesses This Evening. This has Left many people puzzled as this afternoon she was seen smiling with a Bunch of Fans. Could the Smiles all be part of an Act?'_

Tori's Eyes Snapped up from Her Magazine as Soon as She Heard Jade's Name. She Looked at her Radio and Back at the magazine. Were her Ears Playing Tricks on Her? Surely Not.

She ran her Hands Through her hair before abandoning the magazine on the bed and walking out onto her balcony.

Tori Leaned Slightly Over the Edge of the Metal bar and Looked out across Hollywood Like she had Earlier that Day.

Tori Gently Nibbled on her Bottom lip Before Retreating back into her apartment, Shutting the balcony door, Shutting the Balcony Door Behind her. She Laid back on her Bed Sighing as She Did so. It was Getting late and She soon Decided that it was Time to Retire back to her bed for the evening.

Tori Hopped up Off her bed and Got changed into her pretty in pink pyjamas. She Wandered into the Bathroom and Brushed her Teeth before Switching out the Light and Diving into her Bed.

She Pulled up the Covers and let her head lightly hit the pillow. As Soon as it did Tori once again heard the Door Slam in the Apartment above. Tori Sighed and rolled over onto the other side of the bed. She Still Couldn't believe that Jade had been on the radio. Maybe she didn't want to believe it.

Upstairs Jade was doing it again. She was Cutting herself 'Stupid Vega' She thought. 'Why did I have to love her for so long? Why Can't I just forget her like the rest' Jade Cut herself But this time it wasn't as Deep. She still bled, It dripped on the floor again but this time it wasn't as much. The blood ran again but this time it didn't drip on the balcony below.

Both Girls Thought about One Another, How they Thought they would never see each other again. Tori was Sure Jade Wouldn't Turn up at the reunion and Jade was Sure she herself wouldn't Go Herself. Little did they Know that in just under 48 Hours they would be Speaking to each other, Looking at each other, Touching each other.

Jade Dabbed the blood on her arm Away, Though it didn't completely go. She sat in her Lounger, Glancing up at the glittering stars in the sky Thinking of Tori Vega. Soon enough in the Midst of her Thoughts Jade Fell into a Deep sleep out on her Balcony, in the Cold, Alone.

Jade was The Only thing on Tori's Mind, She Couldn't Stop thinking about the last thing she said to Jade 'Im Gonna Miss you Jade'

Tori Vega Thought about Jade West. She Thought about Jade West until she Fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade woke when sunlight it her face, Her Eyes snapped open and she Looked up at the sky above of her to find that it was Now Morning. "Must've fell asleep" she Mumbled to herself. Jade sat up and Picked her Pearphone off of the table beside her Lounger.

_1 New Message_ It was from an unknown number, Jade Raised her Eyebrows, No one ever Texted her anymore, Not much anyway. She Raised her pierced Eyebrow and Tapped onto the Message.

Once she Read The Message her Eyebrow went down, The Message Had Read: _Hey Jadeeeyy! Its me! Cat! I Miss you Jadey! Soo Soo Soooo Much! :'( We Have Known each other for so Long and we Haven't even Kept in Touch! L I Don't know if you heard but there's a reunion at Hollywood Arts For us Tomorrow! I Know you Probably wont Come But Please! Please Come Jadey! Lots of Love Cat xxxxxxx_

Jade Shook her Head, Cat always Used to put too many kisses at the ends of her texts, Looks like she Still Did. Jade Texted Cat Back _I Miss you Too Kitten. And Yeah I heard about the Reunion. Im Gonna Go I Guess So See you there? And you still put too many Kisses. Jade. X_

Jade Pulled herself up off of the Lounger and Went inside, Chucked her phone on the Bed, Went into the Bathroom and Began to Run Herself a Bath. Once it was Run she Turned on the Radio on top of the toilet and Got in.

She was in her Bath for about a Good half hour before she Eventually Hauled herself Out of The Warm Water. She Towelled herself Dry and Pulled on a Pair of Jeans,her knee high Boots, her Black top and Her Black leather Jacket, Before Going into The kitchen and Making herself Some Toast. She Shovelled it into her mouth and Into her body within a matter of minutes. Once she was Done, She Left her Apartment. Shutting the Black door behind her with a Small Smile on her Pale white Face.

In Tori's Apartment below,Tori was already Sat at her Table in her kitchen eating her Breakfast,Museli. She was Reading the Magazine from Last Night. Her Radio was On again and she had Turned it up so she Could hear it from in the Kitchen. Come to think of it, it was Kind of Loud. Oh Well, It was 12:10 Nobody would be in their apartments, Everyone would be out by Now.

All of a sudden there was a Knock at her Door. Tori Jumped down from off her chair at the table, Opening the Door in her Haste. Stood their was a Rather Large man in his Early 30's.

"Um..Hello?"

"Yes Hi. Your Music. It is far too loud, Would you Mind Turning it down?"

"Come on..Its Not even That Loud!"

"Yes Miss…"

"Vega."

"Yes Miss Vega, It really is,Now Please Could you Turn it down!"

"Its Not even Loud!"

"Just turn it down! Im trying to study on a new script now please! Turn it Down!"

"Ohhh…Fine!"

"Thank You!"

Tori Closed the door, went over to her radio and switched it right off, That Man had Given her Good Mood a kick. Tori went Back into her kitchen and ate the rest of her Muesli. She wasn't sure what She was going to do all day. She went Shopping for her Dress and Shoes for the reunion yesterday So she Couldn't Go Out and Do that.

After pondering over what To Do for 10 Minutes, Tori Finally Decided what She Would do. She Had Decided that She Should go do Some work on a Song or Something at the Studio. She Grabbed her now empty bowl and abandoned it in the sink, Grabbed her Jacket from in her Closet and Set out of the door,Ready to drive to the Studio.

By Now Jade was Already out, She was Shopping for a Dress and Shoes for the Reunion thing. Her Dress of course would be either Black or Dark blue. Those were the only colours Jade wore in Dresses. She was Particularly interested in a similar dress of which she had Worn to Hollywood arts First Prom. Or Prome as Tori had liked to of Called it. Maybe She Should Buy it?

"Umm…Excuse me?"

Jade's Head whipped round when she heard someone's voice. Stood there behind her was a Girl probably in her late teens, About 17-18 With Glasses perched on the end of her nose and Dishwater coloured hair. Her Name tag Read _'Hi My Name's Frances!'_ Jade Crossed her arms and raised an Eyebrow.

"What?"

"Could you do with some…Umm…Assistance?"

"Maybe."

"Umm…Are you interested in any particular Item?"

"Yep."

"Umm…Which One are you Interested in?"

"That One." Jade Pointed at the Dress She had been Looking at for quite a While Now.

"Oh,That One..Umm..That Ones 29. in the Sale, It was 50."

"I'll Try it on."

Jade stood and Watched as the girl dragged the dress down from the hook it was on and folded it. Jade held out her hands as '_Frances'_ put the carefully folded dress into her Hands, Jade Wondered into the dressing rooms closely followed By Frances who took a Seat outside while Jade went into a Room. In a Matter of minutes Jade Had Put the Dress on and was Now Stood outside Looking at herself in the Mirror.

Jade had to admit, The Dress suited her a lot actually, It was Black this time and She Felt comfortable in it.

"So..Umm..What do you think?"

"I Love it. I'll Take it!"

"Okay.. I'll Go ring it in while you get dressed"

Jade Got Back dressed into her goth clothes and folded the dress as carefully as She Could. She walked back into the Main Shop and over to the till, The _'Frances' _girl was reading something in front of her. Jade put the dress on the counter which startled the other girl. _Frances _rang the price of the dress into the till.

"Umm..That's 29.99 Then Please!"

Jade handed her the money and Frances put the dress into a Bag. Jade wandered out of the Shop with the Plastic bag in her Hands. Still smiling. Now all she had to Get was Some Shoes…

Tori was in the Studio, She was talking to her Manager Gary about the Movie Thing on Monday. But he Kept telling her that it wasn't his Problem, After all it wasn't.

"But I don't get it, Why at Nozu's?"

"Its Really Not My Problem Tori! If you want to Find out why then Like I said you have to Call this Number!"

Gary Handed her a slip of paper, of which had a Number scrawled across it in red ink.

"Someone Just came in here the other day and said about it to me and Gave me this. Nothing else of it!"

"It Can't Be a Serious Matter if its at Nozu's!"

Tori really wasn't sure if it was Serious. Maybe someone was Going to try and kill her. No that was Stupid.

Gary had Said that she wasn't going to be the only One Going Though Six other Big names in the Industries had been told to iswell apparently!

"Just Go To it Tori! It wont be that Bad! I Promise! Well I cant promise but I assure you it wont be that Bad!"

"I Don't Even Know anyone else who is Going to it!"

"There's Going to be Six other people! Your not the only One!"

"Well Who Else is going!?"

"I Don't Know! The Man who came in here was Very Un-professional Looking and He was Carrying a Bag of Coconuts? Oh I Almost forgot, He Let slip the Name Valentine?

Valentine…Valentine….Valentine? Valentine! Cat's Last Name Was Valentine! Maybe She Had been called to go to this Movie Thing too? Tori's Mind Still Hadn't Clicked about the Un-professional looking man with a Bag of Coconuts in his hand.

"I Know someone with the Last name Valentine!"

"You Do?"

"Yes! I Went to high school with her! Cat! Cat Valentine!"

"Oh Yes,The Girl who was in the _If stars could fly_ movie and Played Dorothy in the Remake of the Wizard of Oz?"

"Yes! That's Her!"

Tori Ran out of the Studio without saying Goodbye.

Some Hours had Passed by and it was Just after 9 o clock when Tori arrived Back at her apartment. Jade had got back to _her_ apartment a lot earlier and had since fallen asleep, even though it was Still Early.

In The Couple of hours that had passed by, Tori had Since Found out that Cat _And_ Robbie had been Invited to this Movie Thingy on Monday so at least she Knew Some People! Perhaps there were more People She Knew, But Tori wasn't too sure.

Tori wasn't Going to get up Too early tomorrow Morning. After all she didn't have to Be at Hollywood arts until 7 in the Evening. However Tori Decided to get an Early Nights Sleep. She Hadn't had a Shower since the Day before But She Decided to Have One Tomorrow. She Went to Her Closet and Dug out a New, Clean pair of Pyjamas. She Put them on, Switched the Light Out and Got into her Bed.

Tori Laid in her Bed thinking about the Day's Events, and What Would Happen tomorrow or Even on Monday. She Thought about Them until she Soon Fell into a Rather deep sleep.

Dreaming of Jade West Once More.

**Anyone Have any idea who the Unprofessional looking Man With the Bag of Coconuts Could Be!? And anyone have any idea what the Movie Thing on Monday is Going to Be!? I Do! But the Question is,Do you? ;) Reviews Most appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the Moment we've all been waiting for! The Reunion! The Moment they All meet again! I Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! This Chapter has 2-3 parts due to long-ness. (Not sure How many Yet) So Yeah.**

**Disclaimers Note: Take a Hint. (See what I did there ;D) I Do Not own Victorious,Or Its Characters. If I Did I would have (Gay Couples) Jori,Catrina and Reck or (Non Gay Couples) Treck,Cabbie,Jandre. Just Saying.**

Tori Woke To the Sound of Heavy Metal Music coming From the Apartment Above. Her Music was Louder then Tori's had Been the Previous Day so Why Hadn't she been Asked to turn Hers Down!?

Tori Laid In her Bed for a Few More Minutes Before she Had Finally had Enough of the Music. She Kicked her Covers onto the Floor, Clambered out of her bed, Opened the Front Door, Put it on the Latch before she Finally Went out. Tori was Still in her Pyjamas But Non the less she Still Walked down the Corridor To The Stairs. She Quickly Ran Up the Stairs And In a Matter of Moments had Reached apartment 33. Tori Knocked Quite Hardly on the Door and Waited. No Answer. She Knocked Harder this Time and Then Came the Shouting again.

Jade Stood by the Door and Shouted out again.

"IM NOT IN GO AWAY!"

"You Really think im That Stupid?"

"Oh..Its You"

"Yeah Hi"

"Hey.."

"Would you Maybe Turn your Music Down a Little?"

"Is that all you came here For?"

"Yes, Now please! Could you Just Turn It down"

"No."

"Just a Little!?

"No"

"Please!? Tori Was Pleading the Other Girl on the Other side of the door,She Didn't want to hear Heavy metal Music all afternoon. Jade heard the Pleading in the Anonymous Girl's Voice and Eventually Gave in.

"Fine."

"Thank you!"

"Whatever."

Jade Mooched over to her radio and Turned down the Volume a Little,She Walked back over to the Door Where she knew the other Girl was Waiting.

"Happy?"

"Yes, Thank you!"

"Yeah,Whatever."

Tori Headed Back Down the Corridor Down to Her Apartment, It was 13.07 She Must of Slept like a Log Last Night.

Once Getting back to her apartment,Tori headed into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast, She Shovelled the Piled high spoons into her mouth in a rush. She Decided that She had Something 'Important' To Do Before the Reunion Came.

Upstairs Jade Was Sat at her Computer,Her fingers tapped quickly over the Keys as she Searched the Name 'Tori Vega' in The Search bar. Several Stories Popped up when She Clicked the search button,But one Stood out For Her…

'Tori Vega…a Lesbian!?'

Jade Knew that It Couldn't be True. Could it? "It Can't Be True….Tori's Too Much of a Prissy Princess to Be a Lesbian! I Mean, Magazines Make things up all the time..Just To Get More Readers! Right?" Jade Began Mumbling things to herself again. She had No Idea why her heart was beating So Fast inside of her rib cage. Maybe it was her hopes. She Bashed her hand hard against her chest "Stop it Goddammit! Tori Isnt a lesbian end of! pull yourself together for fuck Sake! And Even if she was,Just one night at this stupid fucking reunion Shiz with her isn't going to change anything!"

Jade Staggered over to her dresser, pulled on her jacket and walked out the door,Slamming it behind her, As always.

She Needed some time to register what she had just Read about her 'Old High School Friend' Though she wished they were more than Taking into count where she was,10 Minutes after she left her apartment she was sat on a swing in the old Park she used to go to as a kid. She was thinking Long and Hard. That was when her memories took other. They Found something. Something she had overheard back at Hollywood Arts….

-**Flashback-**

**"Tori! Let go of my Arm!"**

**"No Cat,We Need to talk!"**

**"But…I Want Bibble!"**

**"Its Important!"**

**Jade's Eyes Snapped up from the script she was reading To See the Curious Brunette pulling the Ditzy Redhead In the direction of the Janitors Closet.**

**'Interesting' Jade Thought to herself.**

**Jade watched Curiously, Wondering whatever Tori Could want to Talk to Cat about, Watching as She Pulled the Red head into the Closet,Tori pushed the door behind her thinking it would close all the way but it didn't, it was left open an inch. Jade Left her now empty coffee cup where It was on the floor and wandered over the the Janitors Closet She Stood right next to the door so she could hear everything. Even though it was None of her Business..**

**"Y-Your What!?"**

**"Cat! Shh! Someone might here us!"**

**"Sorry! But your…What!?"**

**"I-Im a Lesbian."**

**"Sorry…Bu-But what does that Word Mean? Is it something Funny?"**

**"No Cat… It Means…I-Im Gay…..I Like Girls."**

**"But…Tori..You've Always Liked Boys!"**

**"Cat,You Wont Understand if I tell you!"**

**"But…."**

**"You Can't Tell anyone! And I mean anyone! That we had this conversation okay!?"**

**"Okay,Okay! Stop Shouting at me! I Get it! Can I have some bibble now?"**

**Jade Heard the Latina girl Sigh.**

**"Fine."**

**She Heard some Rustling from inside the Janitors closet and The Small Redhead say "Yay! Bibble!" But she wasn't really thinking about that. She was just Thinking about what she had Just Heard.**

**Tori…Is Gay? Prissy Princess….Likes Girls?**

**The Next Thing Jade Knew was Tori Was Stood infront of her with a Worried look on her Face Waving her Hand infront of Jade's Piercing Greeny-Blue Eyes.**

**"Jade?"**

**Jade Snapped back to her Normal,angry,mean,bitchy Self. She crossed her arms infront of her Chest before speaking.**

**"What Do you want Vega!?"**

**The Brunette Gulped.**

**"Y-You Didn't Hear any of that…Did You?"**

**"I Have No Idea what your Talking about."**

**"Are You Sure….?"**

**"Im Sure Vega! Now Just Go Back to doing 'Whatever' It is you do at this Time of Day."**

**With That Jade Turned on her Heel and walked away.**

-**Back To Present Day-**

So Tori is a Lesbian! Jade Thought to herself,She Had been in the park for about half an Hour Now. She Sat there for another Half,Thinking about Everything and She Decided to Haul herself off the swing and Drag Herself Back Home.

-Later-

It Was That Time.

The Time For the Reunion.

Tori was in a Cab. On the Way there. She Sat quietly in the back with her hands in her lap. The Cab Driver Kept giving her glances in the Mirror at every Chance he Could Noticed every single time. She Began to feel Very Anxious.

"Hey! Aren't You That singer? Tori Something Or other?"

The Voice made her Jump She Didn't want to talk to him. He was an Old Cab Driver in his 30's. And He kept Leering over her.

"Y-Yes. T-Tori Vega."

"Thought so. My Daughters Mad on you. Why're You Heading to a School Dressed like that then Sweetheart?"

The way he Spoke to her made Tori Feel Sick. Luckily they Weren't Too far away from Hollywood Arts. Only about 10 Minutes away.

"I-Im Meeting Someone." She Didn't want to tell him the Truth,Though he Probably Could See through her Lies.

"Meeting Someone? At a School? Who You Meeting, Your Boyfriend?"

"No! I-I Don't Have a Boyfriend!"

"A Pretty Girl like you,Not Having a Boyfriend!? All the Boys Must Be Blind."

"If you Must Know…I Don't Like Boys.I Like girls." She Quietly said the last Part. Little Did Tori Know Jade was in a Similar Situation. In a Cab. About 10 Minutes away.

"Remind Me Where your heading too again Darling?"

"Don't Call me Darling. And Hollywood Arts High School."

"You're The Second Call We've Got for going there tonight"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's Cool."

"So What's Happening there that's So Important for you to get all Dressed up fancy for then Sweetheart?"

"None Of your Business."

"Ooo Someones Feisty.

"Just Hurry up and Drive."

Both Girls said Nothing to their Drivers for the rest of the way. They Both sat in silence with their Hands in their Laps.

Tori Arrived at Hollywood arts. Jade arrived at Hollywood arts. Both paid their Cab drivers. Both Hopped out of their Cabs, and Both Headed towards the School. But not Once did they Catch a glimpse of eachother.

Tori Looked behind her to see if anyone else was coming into the school and sure enough tons of people were. People she had spent her Hollywood Arts High School Days With. But She Knew Who She was Looking For. And it wasn't Cat,Trina,Beck,Robbie or she was looking forward to seeing them Too.

Suddenly Tori Felt a Whack against her Body. She Turned around to tell the person to watch where they Were Going when She Realised who it was…..

"Jade?"

"Tori?"

**Left on a Cliff Hanger! Reviews are Most appreciated! I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I've Finally Wrote and Published it so yay! :D**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Hey,I need you guys' Help,Im Going to write a New Short Story like iLoveyou But I don't Know Who about! Should I Do Cade (Jade and Cat),Cabbie(Cat and Robbie),Cori (Jade and Tori) or Treck (Trina and Beck)? Please Answer! Its Urgent!**

Reviews Most Welcome :D I Love you Guys So Much! :D :D :DDisclaimers Note: I Do NOT own Victorious Or Its Characters Unfortunately :'(

Tori Looked behind her to see if anyone else was coming into the school and sure enough tons of people were. People she had spent her Hollywood Arts High School Days With. But She Knew Who She was Looking For. And it wasn't Cat,Trina,Beck,Robbie or she was looking forward to seeing them Too.

Suddenly Tori Felt a Whack against her Body. She Turned around to tell the person to watch where they Were Going when She Realised who it was…..

"Jade?"

"Tori?"

The Two Girls stood Facing Each other. Taking in The Others Appearance. Both Thought that The Other Hadn't changed at all. Jade briskly skimmed her eyes over Tori's Figure, She Thought of How Beautiful Tori Looked in her dress. But She Banished the Thought to the back of her mind.

"I-I Didn't Expect to see you here. I didn't think you'd come…"

"Yeah Personally, I Didn't think I would come either." Jade Crossed her Arms In front of the brunette.  
"uh..Umm…How Have you be-" Tori's Sentence was soon interrupted when a Very High pitched Voice Was heard.

"Hey hey!"

A Red headed girl, Looking exactly like she did all those years ago, Still with bright red hair,In a Stunning Pink dress that Barely reached her Knees, Ran Up and Stood in the Middle of The Goth and The Brunette.

"Hey Cat!"

"Yeah,Hey Kitten."

Cat Giggle at the Nickname that Jade always used to call her and Hugged Tori and Jade in turn and Squeezed them Both Tightly.

"I've Missed you guys so so so much!"

"We've Missed you Too"

Tori Smiled Down at the Red head, Who was Still Small for her age and Realised something she almost forgot.

"Oh, Where's Robbie?"

Behind The Girls They all heard a Very Peculiar voice That She Had Probably heard about a Million Times Before.

"Hey Cheekbones! Your Forgetting about me too!"

All the Girls Turned around to Face a Tall Dark,Curly haired Boy with a Small bit of Stubble on his Chin,And His Puppet. Robbie and Rex.

"Hey Guys!"

"Robbiieee!" Cat Hurried over and pulled her boyfriend into a tight hug,Even Though They had only Been Together 5 Minutes Earlier.

"Hey Robbie!"

"Yeah, ."

Jade Still lacked Enuthisasm,Unlike the Rest of the Others. She was Waiting to see what her Ex Boyfriend and His 'Misses' Had Ended up looking like. And Andre of Course.

The Group began Talking but Jade Wasn't paying attention much. She Stared at the Brunette she had been in love with for so Long. She Looked at Her Perfect features. Her Cheekbones. Her Lips. Her Teeth. Her Eyes.

Then Everyone Went Quiet and Looked Behind the Dark Haired Goth Girl. She Slowly Spun around and Found herself Facing, The Boy With Braids in his Hair, The Older Vega Sister and The Still Wild haired Boy Who she had once been in love with. Trina and Beck's Hands Were intwined and all 3 Smiled at the group Stood Before them.

Cat Was the First One to Greet them.

"Beck! Trina! Andre! Hi hi! She pulled them all into a hug then let go, The Wild haired boy smiled warmly at the red head then looked around at the others and Nodded to each of them as He Said their Names. "Cat,Tori,Robbie..Jade.."

Andre Walked over to his Once Best Friend and hugged her then Whispered in her Ear.

"What's Up Muchacha? Is It Jade?"

He Pulled away and Stared into the girls Eyes. Andre always knew that Tori Liked Jade. He was the First One To Know about her sexuality. He would always Catch Tori Staring at her in the halls or, Giving her sneaky glances in the middle of classes.

Tori Nodded slowly Making sure no one else saw and she whispered

"I Don't know what to do!"

Beck's Voice over Rang all the Conversations that Were Going around.

"Let's Head inside then Shall We?"

Yes's Were Muttered around the group and They all Began to walk towards the Entrance. Jade was left alone at the Back of the gang but within a minute Tori Fell in step with her.

"Jade.. Are you, Okay?"

"Im Fine Tori."

"You Don't. Look fine."

"Im Cool, Look See." With That Jade Gave her a Fake smile then Scowled down at the Ground again, Walking with her arms Crossed across her Chest.

"Your Obviously Not Okay Jade,But I guess its none of My Business."

"Whatever Vega. Why Do you Care!?"

"I Just Do. I Care about you.."

Jade Frowned quickly, thinking about How Much of Tori's Business it is. 'If only You Knew Tori Vega. If only you Knew..' Those were Her thoughts, Flickering through her Mind.

The Two Girls Walked behind the Group together in Silence, Until They Reached the Doors. They Walked in and All Saw a Board in the Middle of the hall that had Teachers Name's On and Their Rooms in case they Had Forgotten. No. The Group all Knew who they Wanted to see and What Room _he_ had. So They all headed in that Direction.

Andre Pulled the Door handle and Opened the Door, and Too Their Surprise they Were the Only Students in the Room. Their Attention was Turned to a Stack of Coconuts just abandoned on the Floor. Tori Looked across at Jade but then turned her attention back to the Coconuts.

They All Muttered things about Sikowitz and His Coconuts to each other But their Attention was taken away when the door on the other side of the room was Flung Open and The Old Acting Teacher Stumbled in.

"Ah. Its You."

"Ah its you too." Jade Didn't Like the Way he Sounded though she Knew it was Supposed to be a Good thing. That's When Tori's Mind Clicked. Un-professional looking man? Check. Coconuts? Check. Sikowitz!

"Sikowitz? You Don't Happen to Know something about Monday Do you?"

Sikowitz Just Smile Sweetly up at Tori from where he was Sat on the Stage while The Rest of them Looked at Tori.

"Monday? What Monday?"

"This Monday"

"One Time My it was Thursday and my brother Thought it was Monday and Monday is the day when we do fun things like climb tree's and Things then he went and climbed a tree and Got Stuck up there."

Jade Turned to the Red Head.  
"Cat?"

"Yep?"

"We Don't Care."

Trina Turned her Attention To Tori

"What's This Thing on Monday?"

"That I have nothing to do with." Interrupted Sikowitz,Tori Ignored him and Turned to Her Sister and the Rest of the Group and Said.

"Its This Movie Thing. And Its at Nozu's or Something, It Can't Be Serious Can it?"

"Oooh! Im Going to That!"

"I Know Cat."

"Me and Rex are Going to That thing Too."

"Yeah,I Got Asked too iswell."

"Me and Beck Both Got asked"

"I Got Asked,But im Not Gonna Go."

Everyone Turned To Face Jade with their Mouths in O's.

"Why Not!?" Beck Spoke up. "This Could be a Chance of a Live time Jade."

"So? It's a Nozu' 's Going to Be Really Serious isn't it?"

"Jadeyy! You Have To Go! It'll Be Fun!"

"Yeah Jade! We're all Going!"  
Tori Looked at Jade with Her Big Brown Eyes.

"You Have To Go Jade."

Everyone Began talking at the Same Time. Jade Clamped her hands over her ears and began singing lightly so she couldn't hear. But what she did hear eventually was..  
"SILENCE."

Everyone Turned to Face The Old man Who was now stood up on the stage. Jade removed her hands from here ears and Looked up

"I Did this Thing. I Thought you would all Enjoy it!"

"Tell Us that Now."

"Oh Jade,Your Still a Gank even Now."

"Yeah,I Don't Care."

"Anway,We're Here To Talk about what you've all been Up to in the Past Few Years. Not about anything Else."

The Group sat in a Circle on the Chairs Telling Stories about Everything they had done and accomplished over the Time that All of the Others Hadn't seen Each other. Tori Was sat Next To Jade. Tori Went First.

"When I left Hollywood arts I Got a Record Label within a Year, Released a Few Songs, Acted in a Few Things, Nothing Too Big Really."

"Nothing too Big Really" Jade Mocked Tori in that Voice She always Used to.

"I Do Not Talk like that!"

"Jade. Your Turn."

"Well, When I Left Hollywood Arts I Moved To This Place Called Transylvania where all The Vampires live,I Moved into a Big scary Castle all by myself, I Bought a Coffin and Sleep in it, and I Got Turned into a Vampire and im Going to Turn all of you into One too!"

Jade's Story Made Cat Fall off of her Chair as she was on her other side. The Rest Of the Group Sighed. Jade Still Hadn't changed at Story Telling.

"Tell The Real Story."

"Fine. When I Left Hollywood arts I Moved into this Big 'Celebrity' Apartment Block and Live in apartment 33 On the Highest Flo-"

Tori Wasn't Paying attention anymore. Apartment 33. That was The One above hers. The One That she had been talking to the Girl in. Jade Couldn't Live There. Tori Would Of Noticed her By Now. Tori Would of seen Her Walking around the Building. She's Seen everyone Else. Jade Couldn't Live Their,Its Impossible Maybe its just a Coincidence.

"-nd that's It. Bye."

Jade Got up off her Chair,walked out the door Slamming it behind was a Habit. Thinking how Much Rubbish this Thing was She began heading towards the exit when Someone Grabbed her Wrist and Stopped her. She Turned around to look who it was and Sighed.

" go of me."

"No Jade,You Have To Go Back in there."

"What's all This '_Have To' _Business all about. I Don't have to Do Anything Tori,You Can't Make Me! Now Let go of Me!"

"No."

"Oh?"

"Jade…."

" go Of Me."

"Fine. But im Coming With you if your Leaving."

"Whatever."

The Rest of the Group had piled out into the corridor and watched as the Two Girls left Together. They Shouted Quick Bye's To The Two but neither Replied.

Andre Shook his Head with a Smile On His Face as He Watched the two Girls walk in step once more. 'One Day Tori and Jade. One Day.'

**One More Part For this Chapter! Nearly the Reunion over! Reviews Most Appreciated, :)**


End file.
